deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hashirama Senju
Hashirama Senju is a character from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battles Royale * Four Hokage Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Acnologia (Fairy Tail) * Isaac Netero (Hunter X Hunter) * Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) * Wan (Avatar: The Last Airbender & The Legend of Korra) * Yoda (Star Wars) History Hashirama was the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, He was famous in life as the God of Shinobi for his unmatched ninja prowess. Despite that, Hashirama only wanted peace, and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend and rival, Madara Uchiha. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the village for decades after his death. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Hashirama Senju *Height: 6'0" | 185.2 cm *Weight: 163.1 lbs | 74 kg *Is a Wood Style Kekkei Genkai user, possessing two natural Chakra affinities. *First Hokake of the Hiddel Leaf Village *His hobbies were tray planting and wood sculpting. Ninja Training *Large chakra reserves, on-par with Naruto Uzumaki's. *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability *Honed Ninjutsu and Taijutsu before the creation of the Hidden Leaf Village, during the warring states period. *Accelerated healing **Can heal himself without the need of weaving signs, which is one of the reasons he's known as the 'God of Shinobi' Chakra Natures *Fire Style *Wind Style *Water Style *Earth Style *Lightning Style *Wood Style **Wood Style Secret Art: Deep Forest Emergence ***Summons a large forest of trees and branches, used to completely change the battlefield in order to give Hashirama an advantage, as well as block certain attacks that cover a large range. **Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom ***Similar to Deep Forest Emergence, will summon a large forsest, however this time the forest will possess large flowers thatm when bloomed, will spit out large amounts of pollen that, when inhaled, will cause the targets to lose consciousness. This move can be controlled to ensure pollen does not reach allied lungs. It's also capable of piercing Perfect Susano'o defense. A strong willed opponent can temporarily resist the effects of the pollen, staying conscious and being able to retaliate assuming they have a technique that can eliminate the blooming flowers, or have the ability to elevate themselves over the pollen. **Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu ***A clone jutsu made of wood. Can normally tank one good hit, but when enfused with more Chakra, can take multiple hits before disappearing, good for confusing your opponents. **Wood Style: Multi Wood Clone Jutsu ***Exactly the same with Wood Clone Jutsu, but the user summons many times more clones, when Hashirama is low on Chakra he can create eight clones (and makes a remark that inclines he could do an unspecified number more.) **Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu ***A wooden dragon that has the power to slowly absorb Chakra, effective against Tailed Beasts and the Perfect Susano'o, as they're large targets, limiting their options for movement in small spaces created from Deep Forest Emergence. **Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu ***A shield like Jutsu, capable of deflecting smaller Tailed Beast Bombs. **Wood Style: Laughing Budda Jutsu ***A Jutsu that summons in multiple Tailed Beast sized wooden hands, used to restrain, but is not limited to, larger objects or beings. **Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu ***Hashirama turns parts of his body (normally his arms) into trees, ranging from small enough to fit into a crack in a wall, then grow large to create a entrance, to large enough to be able to fork into smaller trees, capable of trapping opponents, and then surrounding any captured opponents with sharp, spear like weapons. **Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu ***Creates a Domed Wall that can be used both offensively, as a double sided attack, or defensively, to create a tough wooden wall capable of blocking most attacks, as well as defending wounded allies against Shuriken and Kunai. **Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu ***A large and powerful golem made of wood. Possesses enough power to take on Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susano'o, as well as contend with a Tailed Beast. **Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment ***This jutsu is used to stop a rampaging Jinchuriki via resealing their Chakra. Can also be used to put Tailed Beasts who are running amok to sleep. *Shadow Style (Yin Style) *Light Style (Yang Style) Alternate Jutsu *Contract Seal **Allows Hashirama to remove direct control of summoning creatures from they're owners, assuming they're forced to be summoning animals like the Nine Tails was for Madara. *Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation **Three other Kage level Shinobi are necessary to pull off this technique, a barrier powerful enough to hold back even a Ten Tails Tailed Beast Bomb (assuming at least a Sage Mode user like Hashirama and a Perfect Jinchuriki like Minato assist in the creation of the barrier) Genjutsu *Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu Medical Ninjutsu: Hashirama has widely been considered one of the best users of medical ninjutsu in history, being able to restore wounds at an accelerated rate without the use of hand signs. *Regeneration Ability Sage Mode *Taught to Hashirama by unknown means at an unknown place *In this mode, he gains red (green in the anime) markings around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead. *Sage Justu (Senjutsu) **Gathers natural energy from the environment and combines it with the user's own Chakra: increasing their power. ***The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, sensory abilities perception, and durability are enhanced. ***Allows Hashirama to refuel his Chakra so long as there is enough natural energy to do so. **Senses surroundings and can detect Chakra: allowing Hashirama to locate other Ninjas and thus avoid ambushes. **Natural Energy is harmful towards Chakra absorbing techniques, as a lack of control over it can turn the user into a frog statue. *Sage Art: Wood Style: Shinsu Senju, Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on **Summit Enlightenment *Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates Summoning *Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon *Summoning Jutsu: Five Layer Rashomon *Summoning Scroll **Can summon in a variaty of ninja tools ***Swords ****Wind Style: Chakra Blades ***Sickles ***Kunai ***Shuriken ***Demon Wind Shuriken Feats *With Sage Mode and his Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment, was able to capture several Tailed Beasts and reluctantly sold them during the very first Five Kage Summit, where he had actually intended to give them away for free in order to try and create ties between the villages. *Defeated Madara in the battle that created The Final Valley *Was known as the God of Shinobi thanks to his unmatched healing prowess among ordinary men, his incredible Chakra reserves and control, his wood style that's capable of absorbing Chakra on contact, which allowed him to fight one-on-one with Tailed Beasts and live to tell the tale multiple times, and his creation of the Hidden Leaf Village via uniting the Senju and Uchiha clans. *He became the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village via democratic vote. (He wanted Madara to be the Hokage in order to set him on a bright path, but that didn't work out.) *Even by himself, when he fights at full power, the land around him gets changed to the point that maps have to be rewritten to make up for the changes. *Created and passed on the 'Will of Fire' that is adopted my most Hidden Leaf Shinobi, and is fully expected of future Hokage to adopt and encourage other's to adopt it as well. Flaws *Even Hashirama's Chakra reserves have limits and can be exhausted, albiet it takes well over a day of repeated Chakra use, assuming he's giving a fight his all for that to happen. *Hashirama, despite being the tactical genius he is, can be pretty dim-witted at times, his brother going as far as to say Naruto Uzumaki is incredibly similar to Hashirama in that regard. *Has a gambling problem, and heavily influenced his Grandaughter Tsunade's gambling problem. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters